1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a message card, more particularly to a message card provided with a supporting mechanism for preventing a driving lever from being flexed upwardly or downwardly.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional greeting card that includes: a card body 11 having first, second, and third leaves 111, 112, 113, the third leaf 113 covering and being attached adhesively to the second leaf 112; a printed circuit board 12 mounted on the second leaf 112 and defining a circuit; a guiding plate 13 disposed on the printed circuit board 12; a speaker 17 coupled electrically to the circuit; a switch 14 mounted on the printed circuit board 12, coupled to the circuit, and having a spring arm 141, a fixed arm 142 disposed adjacent to the spring arm 141, and an engaging block 143 provided on a free end of the spring arm 141; and a flexible driving lever 15 of a plastic sheet attached to the first leaf 111 through an adhesive tape 16, extending through the guiding plate 13, and formed with a recess 151. The card body 11 is foldable along a folding line 113 such that the first leaf 111 is movable relative to the second leaf 112 between opened and closed positions. At the opened position (see FIG. 1), the engaging block 143 on the spring arm 141 is pressed sidewisely by one edge of the driving lever 15 so as to be flexed resiliently and brought into contact with the fixed arm 142, thereby closing the circuit and permitting activation of the speaker 17. At the closed position (not shown), the recess 151 in the driving lever 15 is moved to a position to receive the engaging block 143 therein, thereby permitting restoration of the spring arm 141 to its non-flexed state so as to separate the spring arm 141 from the fixed arm 142 and to open the circuit and deactivate the speaker 17.
As shown in FIGS. 2 and 3, the conventional greeting card is disadvantageous in that the driving lever 15 is likely to be undesirably flexed upwardly (see FIG. 2) to be disposed over the engaging block 143 or downwardly (see FIG. 3) to be disposed beneath the engaging block 143 by an external force acting on the card body 11 during assembling, handling, packaging or shipping, thereby resulting in malfunctioning of the circuit when the folded card body 11 is opened.